


End of Days?

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Excerpts From the Secret Scrolls of Lilith [3]
Category: Hebrew Bible
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Bible didn't get the Creation story entirely right?  Would this new blog challenge your perceptions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Days?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



> Date Written: 17-18 March 2011  
> Written for: [](http://purimgifts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**purimgifts**](http://purimgifts.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Recipient: [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/daegaer/profile)[**daegaer**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/daegaer/)  
>  Series: Excerpts From the Secret Scrolls of Lilith  
> Summary: What if the Bible didn't get the Creation story entirely right? Would this new blog challenge your perceptions?  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: The Hebrew Bible, the characters, and situations depicted are the property of God. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with the Hebrew Bible or God.
> 
> Author’s Notes: When I chose this particular pinch hit, I wanted a challenge. And the Hebrew Bible as a fandom definitely qualified as a challenge for me. I'd originally wanted to do stories for 3 different women in the Hebrew Bible, and I really wanted to play with Lilith. And then, the idea of Lilith's influence on various women in the Hebrew Bible started percolating in my brain. Until I started writing, at which point Lilith wanted to tell her story. There may be a continuation of this story, and there may not. That's entirely dependent on how this new muse of mine feels...
> 
> All Biblical verses are from the [KJV Bible](http://www.biblegateway.com/versions/King-James-Version-KJV-Bible/) @ [BibleGateway.com](http://www.biblegateway.com/). Referential support about and/or images of Lilith came from a variety of sources, including [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilith), [the Paraclete Forum Archive](http://paracleteforum.org/archive/email/history/lilith/dialogue.html), [DeliriumsRealm](http://www.deliriumsrealm.com/delirium/articleview.asp?Post=177), [The Gnosis Archive](http://www.gnosis.org/lilith.htm), [New World Encyclopedia](http://www.newworldencyclopedia.org/entry/Lilith), [Goddess Gallery](http://www.hranajanto.com/goddessgallery/lilith.html), & [Haunted America Tours](http://www.hauntedamericatours.com/devil/devilwoman/).
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

13 And the woman said, The serpent beguiled me, and I did eat.  
14 And the LORD God said unto the serpent, Because thou hast done this, thou art cursed above all cattle, and above every beast of the field; upon thy belly shalt thou go, and dust shalt thou eat all the days of thy life:  
15 And I will put enmity between thee and the woman, and between thy seed and her seed; it shall bruise thy head, and thou shalt bruise his heel.  
16 Unto the woman he said, I will greatly multiply thy sorrow and thy conception; in sorrow thou shalt bring forth children; and thy desire shall be to thy husband, and he shall rule over thee.  
\-- Genesis 3:13-16

 

If I haven't said it before, I'll say it now. The way this whole story's told in the Bible? Didn't exactly happen that way, and I should know. I was there, remember? I'm not saying that all of it is a lie, it's just not one hundred percent the way it was written. In _any_ version of the Bible. Trust me on this.

You don't have to believe me. If you have any issues with what I am saying here, you can go find some other story that will suit your tastes better.

  
_I. Don't. Care._   


I don't want to hear your comments about how I'm blaspheming the sacred text written by God's own hands. Um, _God_ didn't write the Bible. _Men_ wrote the Bible. A lot of them did. And over the centuries, things have been translated or copied down incorrectly, corrected wrongly, exaggerated greatly. Remember, history is written by the winners, but that doesn't mean that it's right.

That said, let me get back to Lucifer and the Garden of Eden. When last I wrote, I was explaining how Lucifer had this grand plan to wrest Adam and Eve from God and the Garden of Eden, but he was barred from entrance, right? And he was going to use me to fulfill this plan of his. Me. You know, the one that got expelled for not submitting to Adam? Yeah… Some days I think he's got some serious delusions of grandeur, but that seems kind of obvious, doesn’t it?

So I did express my uneasiness at his plan -- I've never been a moron, regardless of what the Biblical historians say. Look at what they said about Mary Magdalene? -- but Lucifer had an answer for everything. And he was pretty charismatic in his own right. Sometimes I think that he and Samael were the same entity that I couldn't resist. Call it what you want, but I got on the band wagon for this plan of Lucifer's. He didn't want to be subservient to God, so why should Adam, Eve, and the rest of humanity be subservient to God or anyone else? You know, like Lucifer himself. Of course, looking around lately, I think he might have won in the end anyway.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I didn't want Adam involved in this plan. He was already most favored in God's eyes, being given dominion over everything on the earth. But I also didn't want to necessarily be on Lucifer's bad side. So I was more than a little torn, to say the least. But if I took Eve, that could cause serious issues for God. It's not like He could keep taking ribs from Adam to make new subservient women, right?

Before I continue, let me say that there was no serpent in the Garden of Eden. And Lucifer was too busy distracting the Cherubim guarding the Garden of Eden.

I'm still not exactly sure how I managed to get past all of the Cherubim, but I did. I snuck into the Garden of Eden and found the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, just where Lucifer said it would be. To this day, millennia later, I still have no idea how he knew where it was.

Once I had that located, I went in search of Adam and his slave, Eve. I didn't find Adam, but I found Eve. She was beautiful, a true Botticelli masterpiece. In all my wanderings, I have never met someone so incredibly gorgeous. And in that instant, I changed Lucifer's plan. There would be no fall from grace for both of God's favorites.

In surprisingly little time, I managed to gain Eve's confidence and confirm what Lucifer's story about that great, central tree. I still don't know how I eluded God's knowledge as I befriended Eve, cosseted her, treated her better than Samael had treated me. Our romantic trysts were absolutely -- dare I say it? Yes, I dare -- heavenly. And we dined on the seeds of the largest, ripest pomegranate I could find on that infernal tree.

I left when she promised she'd come to me upon expulsion from Paradise. And I waited for her. But she didn't come alone. Despite what I'd taught her, Eve shared the rest of that damned pomegranate with Adam.

The part of the Bible story about God expelling Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden was true. The eternal life He offered them? Not true. They'd had that before their expulsion. The minute they stepped foot in the real world, they lost their immortality. Oh, they had long lives, but they didn't outlive me. Not even Methuselah could outlive me, though he tried.

I stayed out of their sight, but I did everything I could to help them survive: laid out clothing, weapons, food. Things that God didn't do, despite what the Bible says. I couldn't let Eve die -- even if she didn't want to be with me -- she was clearly happy with Adam. She stayed with him, bore him two sons. I founded nations with one of those sons.

But that is a story for another time.

My name is Lilith, and this is my story…

* * *

  
[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ho9vs3)   
[source](http://www.hauntedamericatours.com/devil/devilwoman/)   



End file.
